Why
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: Why did it have to be his baby sister? A/N: Mistakes have been fixed.


**Okay so I'm re-posting this. I had the spelling/grammar fixed. Some stuff happened tonight regarding things that happened last year and this is pretty much useless now but rather then take it down, I'm fixing it. This was the first BTR story I ever wrote. I'll be re-posting two more stories tonight that pretty much the same thing as this, dedicated to the same person, so keep a look at for them. **

* * *

**Why**

As he sat in the waiting room with his family, waiting for the results of his sister's latest test, Kendall Knight couldn't help but think: Why did this have to happen? That was one of the questions that he had asked himself many many times since this whole thing had begun. And he still hadn't figured out why.

When the Knight family had found out that Katie had cancer Kendall's world had come crashing down. Katie was his life. He didn't know what he would do with himself if she didn't make it through this.

Kendall didn't want Katie to have to go through months of treatment to get rid of the cancer, he didn't want his baby sister to have to be scared of dying and not making it through this. And more than that; he didn't want his sister to die from this horrible disease.

But, he couldn't do anything to help his little sister get better; it was in the hands of the doctors and nurses, who were taking care of Katie, to save her life. Kendall hoped and prayed day after day, appointment after appointment, that the cancer was going away.

His friends were doing everything they could to comfort him through this difficult time, but their methods of calming him down were becoming less and less effective.

Even Gustavo was trying to help by giving the boys time off from work so that they could concentrate on helping Katie win her battle with cancer.

But at this point it seemed that the only thing that could comfort Kendall was hearing the words saying that his sister was cancer free and in remission. But, nothing seemed to be working; the cancer was not going away and the treatments were not working like they should.

They were only making Katie weaker and weaker as the days went on. And at this point Kendall thought that even the doctors were beginning to lose hope that the chemotherapy treatment that Katie was given could get rid of the cancer.

But Kendall, being who he was, told the doctors to keep trying to save his sister's life. He wasn't going to watch his sister waste away like this because of the cancer.

He wouldn't let the cancer win and take his little baby sister from him. He just wouldn't let that happen. He refused to let it happen.

He had already lost his father to this horrid disease ten years ago. He had just watched his father die, and he wasn't about to sit back and let that happen to his baby sister too. He still had regrets about watching his dad die and not doing something to help his father get away from the cancer. He didn't want to have regrets about Katie to.

He wouldn't let her die, he wouldn't let the cancer win and take his baby sister away from him like it took his father away from him. He wouldn't let the cancer win for a second time.

He just wouldn't, it would hurt him so badly if he did.

Kendall had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his mom, Jennifer, speaking to him.

"What?" he asked as his mom tried to get his attention for the third time.

"I said, would you like to go and see your sister?" Mrs. Knight asked as she put her hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Sure," he said as he stood up and followed his mother to his sister's hospital room.

As he enter the room he saw his sister sitting up in her hospital bed with the biggest smile on her face that Kendall had seen in months. He knew in that moment that everything would be okay, but he needed to ask just to make sure that this was real and not a dream.

"Why are you so happy?" Kendall asked his sister as he sat next to her on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Guess what the doctor said," Katie said, her smile growing even bigger.

"I don't know," Kendall, said, even though he most likely knew what this was about.

"The doctor said that the cancer is gone," Katie said as tears starting rolling down her face. They weren't tears of pain like the ones she had been crying while she was going through her treatment. "The chemo finally worked; it finally did its job."

Kendall engulfed his baby sister in a big hug, tears starting to make their way down his face as well.

Two Knight siblings stayed like that for a while, just holding and comforting each other. That's how James, Logan, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight had found them when the doctor had informed them that Katie was in remission.

Katie still had a long road ahead of her to get a full recovery, but the doctors had said she would get to go home in a few weeks.

As she was falling asleep that night with Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and her mom, Kendall stroked her bangs off of her forehead and said: "You did it, Baby Sister. You won, and you beat the cancer. I know that if Dad could see you now, he would be very proud of you."

And Katie fell asleep with new hope that things were finally looking up for her and her family.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? Was it an improvement from last year?**

**Please read and review. **

**~ Ajay**


End file.
